


A merry Christmas time

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Minor Clace, True Love, minor sizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec and Magnus invite the Lightwoods and Clary over at the loft for Christmas.





	A merry Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfic for Malec Day (December the 20th) and for Christmas (December the 25th). Happy Malec Day everyone, and Merry Christmas to all if I'm too busy to go online at the end of the month! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.

When Alec came home from work, he was greeted by his husband with a hug and a kiss.

"Alexander, you're cold. Why didn't you contact me? I would have opened a portal for you", Magnus said, gently stroking his cheek.

"It was a beautiful evening with a beautiful sunset, vivifying air, big snowflakes falling from the sky and shining like diamonds. I felt like walking home", Alec replied.

"I understand", the Warlock said.

"Besides, I'm not that cold, just my face, and my hands a little, and I'm shivering a bit but nothing alarming", the Shadowhunter added.

Magnus gently squeezed his husband's hand.

"Still, let's get you warmed up", Magnus said.

He snapped his fingers and dried Alec's coat, hat and boots with magic and magicked them into a wardrobe. Then he took Alec's hand and led him to that spot in front of the fireplace. He magicked them two cups of Mango & Passion Fruit herbal tea and a thick blanket. He snuggled up to Alec and smiled.

"How was your day, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

"It was okay", Alec replied.

"Only okay?", the Warlock asked.

"It was a regular day at work, nothing out of the ordinary. But if what you're asking is how I'm doing, I'm doing fine", the Shadowhunter replied.

Magnus smiled.

"I'm so glad that starting tomorrow, we're going to have a week's break from work, a whole week of celebrating and doing whatever we want together", Magnus said.

"Yeah, me too", Alec said, laying his head on his husband's shoulder.

They wrapped their arms around each other and sighed contentedly, relaxing, listening to the crackling fire.

"Since we invited your siblings, you mother and Biscuit over at our home for Christmas, we're going to have to cook for all of us, so I think we should plan and cook ahead of time you and I", Magnus said.

Alec smiled.

"I'm looking forward to cooking with you and doing so many other things with you, my beautiful husband", Alec replied.

Magnus looked at him his eyes sparkling with joy. He kissed his Shadowhunter tenderly and Alec kissed him back.

"I love you so much, Alexander", Magnus said.

"And I love you too, Magnus", Alec replied.

"Do you want to help me with the Christmas tree, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

"I'd like that", Alec replied with a smile.

They chose ornaments and lights for the tree and decorated the tree, then they decorated the balcony with lights and garlands. Gentle Christmas music was playing in the background. And when they were done, they sat in front of the fireplace again.

"I really feel like drinking a cup of hot chocolate with a bit of cinnamon right now. Would you like one too, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

"Yes, thank you", Alec replied.

They snuggled in front of the fireplace and sipped their hot chocolate.

"After Christmas, it's going to be New Year's Day. Soon, this year is going to end and a new one is going to begin", Magnus said.

Alec nodded.

"But look at what we have accomplished this year, Alexander. There is more cooperation, more dialogue, and better relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. There is still place for progress and there is still some work to be done, but we can be proud of ourselves because we have brought some good and positive change to the Shadow World. Next year we can do even better. But what we've done so far is good", Magnus said.

"It is", Alec replied, hugging his husband affectionately.

"I can't wait to see what the new year is going to bring, and I can't wait to face it or experience it by your side, my beautiful husband", Alec replied with a smile.

"Same here, my love", Magnus replied.

The Warlock helped his Shadowhunter to his feet.

"Let's go to bed, shall we, Alexander?", Magnus said.

"Yes, let's", Alec replied.

They walked to their bedroom hand in hand, climbed into bed together and giggled. They tenderly made love to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the sofa in the living room, drinking a glass of wine.

"The weather is beautiful today as well. How about going out for a romantic stroll in the snow hand in hand with your husband?", Magnus asked.

"I'm definitely in", Alec replied, his eyes shining with love.

They made sure they dressed well and warmly. Alec felt his heart melt with tenderness and he wrapped a scarf around his husband's neck to keep him warm. They walked hand in hand and just looked at the neighbors' Christmas decorations. Then they went to the grocery store and bought a few things they needed to cook the Christmas meal for their family and friends. Then they went home and cooked together. Gentle Christmas music was playing in the background. Chairman Meow watched them from his place on the carpet. Magnus filled the cat's bowls with cat food and fresh water. He also magicked a small Christmas red and green Santa's elf hat complete with jingle bells for the cat to make him look more festive. At first, the cat jumped and looked confused when he heard the bells, but he got used to it. Then they put the food in the fridge except for what they were going to eat for dinner that evening, and they cleaned the kitchen because they were done cooking for the day. Magnus magicked candles on the table and lit them. Then he started filling their plates. They ate sausages and salad with a cup of tea. For dessert, they had chocolate pudding. After that, they called it a day and decided to watch TV.

"I know. How about we invite your siblings and Clary over and we all watch a Christmas movie together?", Magnus asked.

"Sounds good. I'm in", Alec replied.

The Shadowhunter kissed Magnus who returned his kiss and gently stroke his hair. Magnus got his phone and called Izzy.

"Hi Izzy", Magnus.

"Hey, Magnus. How can I be of service? Did something happen to Alec? I mean, you don't sound alarmed, but...", Izzy started.

"Alexander is just fine. Izzy, in fact, Alexander and I were wondering if you, Jace and Clary would come over tonight so we can all watch a Christmas movie together. You can bring Simon too if he want to come. What do you say?", Magnus asked.

"Simon can't go and he and I are going on a date tonight anyway so I can't go either. As for Jace and Clary, I'll ask them and call you back", she said.

"Okay. I'll wait for your call then", Magnus replied.

Then Magnus ended the call and turned to Alec.

"Izzy and Simon are going on a date tonight and they can't come over. She's going to ask Jace and Clary if they want to come over. We'll just have to wait for her call, it shouldn't be long now", he said to his husband.

Alec nodded.

A moment later, Izzy called Magnus and told him that Jace and Clary were ready to go. Magnus opened a portal and greeted the two of them with Alec. They sat in the living room in front of the TV. Magnus magicked hot chocolate for everyone. They watched two Christmas movies on TV, "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" and "White Christmas". They had a great time. At some point, Magnus left and went to the kitchen. They heard the sound of the microwave. And Magnus came back to the living room with a large bowl full of popcorn, they shared it and passed it around as they watched the second movie. When they were done watching the movies, Alec and Magnus offered to show them their Christmas tree.

"When we come here for Christmas, we can put our gifts under the tree until it's time to distribute the gifts to one another. Some people do that and they say it's the tradition. Also, it adds a nice touch and it's beautiful", Clary said.

Jace smiled.

"I like that idea", Alec said with a smile.

"It's rather nice", Magnus approved.

They talked a little while longer then Alec and Magnus wished them goodnight and the Warlock portaled them home. Alec and Magnus sat on the sofa in the living room, snuggled and drank a cup of tea. Alec had his head in his husband's lap and Magnus was gently stroking his hair.

"It's tomorrow evening, love. We bought the gifts, we cooked a meal for our family and friends and all we'll have to do is take it out of the fridge and warm it up in the over. We decorated the tree, the room, and the balcony. And Chairman Meow has a little Santa's elf hat with bells so he can join in the celebrations. Everything is ready", Magnus said, enumerating on his fingers.

"We forgot something though", Alec exclaimed.

"And what's that?", Magnus asked.

"We didn't bake Christmas cookies", Alec replied.

"We'll go to the grocery store tomorrow morning after breakfast and get what we need and then we'll bake Christmas cookies", Magnus suggested.

Alec nodded.

"Let's go to bed, okay?", Magnus said.

"Yeah", Alec replied.

They climbed into bed together, shared a passionate kiss, and fell asleep with a contented smile on their lips.

* * *

The next day, Alec and Magnus went to the grocery and got what they needed then they went home and made Christmas cookies in the shapes of Christmas trees and Christmas bells. While the cookies were baking in the oven, they talked and drank a glass of wine. Then they decorated the cookies and put them in boxes. Alec and Magnus sat in the living room. Chairman Meow curled up on Alec's lap and purred with contentment as Alec pet him. Magnus looked at the Christmas tree, the Christmas lights in the window, the garlands, the decorated room and balcony. Everything was perfect for Christmas dinner that evening.

"Magnus, I, uh, I know it's a bit last minute but, I, uh, would you go to a clothing store with me and help me pick an outfit for tonight? I saved some money for this and, uh, you often tell me that should I decide to try new things or should I want to buy a few new articles of clothing, you would gladly help me choose and tell me what looks good on me. And I'd like to try something new for tonight. And for once, I can't wait to see the others' reaction when they see me in a different outfit. I know I should have done that sooner. I mean, you and I have been married for a year now and it's been just as long since I became your immortal husband thanks to Clary's immortality rune, but so much has been happening and I...", Alec started.

"You needed time, Alexander. First, you needed time to accept your sexuality and your identity as a gay man. Because of the prejudices you were raised in and being told by some of your people that people like you are broken and defective which we know isn't true because there's nothing wrong with being gay or bi. And after that, we had to fight for our relationship because some Shadowhunters and Downworlders tried to tear us apart and and tried to make us believe that our love relationship, a love relationship between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder, could never work, and we proved them wrong. Your mother and some others came around. And now, you're ready to take the next step and try new things. It's okay if you take your time and you don't rush into things, it's okay if you wait until you're comfortable. And now that you are immortal, you have all the time in the world to try new things. I'm happy to experience those things with you, and not just the experiences themselves but the processes as well. And finally, new clothing style or not, I love you all the same, or I wouldn't have married you", Magnus said.

Alec nodded.

"I know. Thank you, Magnus", the Shadowhunter said.

Magnus smiled.

"You're most welcome, sweetheart", the Warlock replied.

Alec hugged Magnus and Magnus hugged him back.

"Now then, how about we go choose and buy your new outfit for tonight? We have a few hours to kill before our evening of Christmas celebrations after all", Magnus said.

"I'd like that. Magnus, when we get back home and I wear my new outfit for this evening, can I, uh, well um, can I... borrow and use your makeup and nail polish?", Alec asked.

Magnus' eyes widened, first with surprise and then with excitment.

"Of course, Alexander. I'll even show you how to apply them. But do you really have to ask? Remember what I told you about borrowing my things?" Magnus said.

"I know. But since I've never used makeup and nail polish before and it's a new experience for me, I kinda think I should … ask you and since you're pretty much the expert I know you can help me", Alec replied.

"I will. And we'll have a great time doing your makeup and nails. Now let's go shopping, shall we?", Magnus said.

He portaled them near a clothing store and they spent the next hour trying outfits and choosing something nice for Alec. In the end, Magnus took three outfits for Alec and paid for the other two. They went back home and they chose of the three outfits and put the other two in a wardrobe. The outfit Alec would wear that evening was a warm but beautiful purple shirt with long sleeves and a bit of glitter and beautiful, warm, and comfy midnight blue pants.

"Keep your winter slippers, Alexander. It's important to keep your feet warm and your slippers match your ensemble too. Our family and friends will bring their slippers too, warmth and comfort is best in winter", Magnus said.

Alec nodded.

"And now, Alexander, how about purple and gold eye shadow and Picture Polish Cosmos, a rich dark blue nail polish with holo glitter? It will look beautiful on you and it is matched to your outfit", Magnus asked.

Alec tensed and looked a bit nervous. Magnus gently stroke his arm and hand to reassure him.

"It's okay, Alexander. It's okay", Magnus said in a soothing voice.

Alec relaxed and nodded. Magnus smiled tenderly at him.

"Now, Alexander, I will show you how makeup and nail polish is done so you can apply them yourself in the future should you decide so", Magnus said.

* * *

The guests had arrived and were sitting in the living room. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Maryse were gathered at Magnus and Alec's loft for their evening of Christmas celebrations. The Lightwoods and Clary complimented Alec when they sa his outfit, makeup and painted nails. Christmas music was playing in the background. Maryse was telling Magnus how much she liked the decorations and that it was obvious that he and Alec had put a lot of care into it. Clary was looking at the tree.

"Yes, it's so much more beautiful with gifts under it. It adds a nice touch. It's not so much about what's inside the wrappings, it's more about the colorful wrappings and the neat little bows and stuff. I love decoration, that and art", Clary said.

Magnus smiled at that.

Alec was stroking Chairman Meow curled up on his lap and was engaged in a conversation with his siblings.

They smiled when they saw Chairman Meow's little hat with jingle bells. They had a great time. After a while, they gathered around the table for dinner. Magnus and Alec had cooked a lot of different dishes the last few days and there would be leftovers for everyone. Appetizers, Christmas ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables, turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, the traditional Christmas meatball stew, and of course apple pie and sugar pie. Magnus and Alec received many compliments on the food because everything was delicious.

Maryse told Alec how proud of him she was and that she was happy that he found true love and was happily married. Over time, Maryse had overcome her prejudices and she was working with Alec and Magnus to create better relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, to build bridges and friendship between their two people. She had also decided to be there for her son more often and to support his relationship with Magnus. In time, she had come to see that Magnus deeply loved Alec and would do everything in his power to see her son healthy and happy. She hugged her son and her son-in-law and they hugged her back.

After dinner, they drank a glass of wine and they distributed the gifts to one another. Sweets, books, art (from Clary), and a few other things. And of course, the traditional ugly Christmas sweathers with classic Christmas motifs. Alec and Magnus laughed when they got theirs. And of course, they all received a small box of Christmas cookies that Alec and Magnus had baked and decorated. After that, they gathered in the living room and watched a Christmas movie as they sipped a cup of hot chocolate. When they were done watching the movie, Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary played a game of Monopoly, the Mundane game. Alec offered to help Magnus clean up but Magnus told him that he would take care of it and that Alec could go play a game with his siblings and Clary. Alec tried to protest, but Magnus insisted and Alec gave in. Magnus smiled at him tenderly and walked back into the kitchen. Maryse chatted with Magnus as he cleaned up with magic.

"We had a great time. Thank you, Magnus and Alec", Clary said.

Alec smiled.

"You're welcome, Biscuit", Magnus replied.

«How about next year, we invite you over?», Maryse said.

"We would go", Magnus said.

Alec nodded.

"It'd be fun", Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy, Clary and I would be happy to have you two over", Jace added.

They took their belongings, said their thank yous and goonights and Magnus portaled them back home. Magnus put his arms around Alec and tenderly hugged his husband, placing a kiss on his forehead and another on his lips.

"Did you have a good time, Alexander?", Magnus asked.

"I did. It was great", Alec replied.

The Shadowhunter turned to the Warlock.

"What about you?", Alec asked.

"I had a good time too. It was nice, having our family and friends over here", Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec returned his smile.

"Let's go to bed, Alexander, okay?", Magnus said.

Alec nodded. They went to their bedroom and climbed into bed. They tenderly made love to each other. Then they snuggled up to each other and chatted for a little while. Alec yawned and Magnus smiled.

"We're both tired. Let's go to sleep, hmm?", Magnus said.

"Magnus, I love you", the Shadowhunter said softly.

"I love you too, Alexander", the Warlock replied, his heart melting with tenderness.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fanfic for Malec Day, the title is "An unforgettable Christmas", it's rated E for explicit and it was my first time writing an explicit work, go check it out if you're 18 or above.
> 
> Like I said before, I will post many fanfics in the upcoming months. If you want to receive notifications when I post new stories, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this:
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
